1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method of providing a function of a mobile terminal by using wearable devices connected to the mobile terminal, and an electronic device therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of wearable devices may be operatively connected to a mobile terminal. One wearable device may be connected to the mobile terminal, or a plurality of wearable devices may be connected to the mobile terminal. These wearable devices may execute specific operations according to specific purposes. For example, a speaker or an earphone, which executes an audio output function of the mobile device, and a smart watch, which complements a display function of the mobile device, are commercially available. The mobile terminal performs a plurality of operations so as to execute a specific function. For example, the mobile terminal performs a radio wave transmission or reception operation, an audio input or output operation, and a user interface (UI) providing operation so as to execute a call function. An earphone with a microphone may be connected to the mobile terminal to execute an audio input or output function. However, since a general wearable device executes only a specific function, it may be difficult to execute all functions of the mobile terminal through a simple connection between a certain wearable device and the mobile terminal.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that is capable of executing a function of a mobile terminal by using operations of wearable devices connected to the mobile terminal according to a requested function, without separate user operations.